valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
IRC Channel
The Valkyrie Movie Wikia IRC Channel is an Internet Relay Chat channel that allows Fans of World War to communicate with each other via live chat through the Internet. It is registered as #valkyrie_movie on gamesurge. Channel Rules and Regulations Operators use their discretion when applying these rules, and understanding of the rules depends on operator conception of the rules, and particular exceptions may be granted by specific operator approval. These rules and regulations, however, should be followed strictly by users. In addition to these regulations, all freenode guidelines must be abided by. Infringement of these rules and regulations may lead to punishment by an operator. When you enter the IRC channel, you are expected to have prior knowledge of all these rules, and will be punished accordingly. Nick The nick rules are currently under review. In the interim, your username must be evident by your nick or your whois data. Impersonation of another user is strictly against the nick rules. Flooding While you can say as many lines of text in a row as you want, any deliberate flooding of five lines or more without reason, or any spamming of the same message five times or more, will result in being kicked from the channel. In addition, users who "join flood" (join, leave, and then re-join the channel repeatedly) will be banned from the channel for a period of time determined by the op issuing the ban. Caps The usage of capital letters and caps lock is frowned upon. Using capital letters to write a word or a whole entry is typically percieved as yelling. Using excessive capital letters once will often result in a courtesy warning by an operator, and persistent usage of capital letters may lead to a kick or ban, depending on severity. Inappropriate content 1. Personal attacks are not permitted. 2. Harassment and/or sexual harassment is not permitted. 3. Extreme Profanity or cursing is not permitted. 4. Talking about harming any living thing is not permitted. 5. Talking about sex, making references to sex, and/or making sexual innuendos are not permitted. 6. Talking about illegal activities, thoughts, or possessions, including but not limited to illegal drugs, etc... 7. Violation of personal privacy is not permitted. This includes revealing personal information about users (e.g. real name, location, age, gender, etc...) and violating confidentiality on particular issues (such as issues asked to be kept confidential by other users or administrators). 8. Linking to external sources (unless it is about the Valkyrie Movie Wikia Community), such as websites, which violate the aforementioned rules, is also not permitted. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as Facebook or MySpace that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy will be violated. 9. Trolling or general irritation or disruption of other users is not permitted. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate or indeliberate distortions of the English language (such as "133t speak"), and excessive usage of non-English languages. 10. Controversial statements and/or discussions are not permitted, said statements and discussions including but not limited to, politics, religion, etc... Operators have a wide discretion relating to the issuing of warnings and bans which infringe on this rule. The content of messages will greatly impact on the severity of the punishment. In certain particular cases, exceptions may be permitted, although these are infrequent. Channel Ops and Admins 1. Ops will be granted to people who earn Valkyrie Movie Wikia Adminstrator Rights, so no begging for them. 2. No banning users unless breaking of rules 3. No banning users for stupid things For example: "Your not my friend" For example: "Your to mean" Topics of Discussion The channel is meant for help and discussion on Valkyrie Movie Wikia and discussion about all things of World War. Controversial topics are not to be discussed on #valkyrie_movie. The definition of a controversial topic is up to the discretion of an operator, but this generally involves topics that would stir consternation amongst the users currently in the channel and/or the Valkyrie Movie Wikia community. Controversial topics include politics, religion, etc...Users bringing up controversial topics will often be given a courtesy warning by an operator, but persistent bringing-up or a refusal of the warning (if given), may lead to more severe punishment. Valkyrie Movie Wikia IRC is in no circumstances to be used to perform in role-playing activities as one would do on Fanon, or elsewhere. Whenever one brings up a topic, it may be best to consult an operator regarding the acceptability of a topic, or if one is not present or unresponsive, to wait until the operator responds. Bans and Kicks Users or Ops will be giving a warning or a kick for the first offense. The second offense will result in a ban such as: Breaking of any rules both for users and for ops: Ban for 3 days Insulting a Channel Op: Ban for 1 week Insulting the Wikia or the Chat Site: Ban for 2 Weeks Insulting the chat owner: Ban for one month Channel Ops *SpecopsElite342 *Andromeda Vadum *Andrew Schlieffen Accessing the Channel Located at http://www.gamesurge.net/ 1. Go to gamesurge 2. Go to Chat or Chat now 3. type in /join #valkyrie_movie Category:Chat Category:Main Page